


Alien Pants

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers explain to Blaine that Kurt's wearing a spaceship.  Inspired by DemonChildeKyra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Pants

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Blaine/Kurt 1 sentence Meme. Prompt: spaceships

"What do you mean Kurt's wearing a spaceship?" Blaine asked Jeff, a confused look on his face.

"Kurt's pants are the TARDIS!" Jeff insisted again.

"Jeff poses an interesting hypothesis," Wes said. "Kurt's pants being engineered by Time Lords would explain the fluid way Kurt moves without hindrance in such tight clothing."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"Kurt's pants are bigger on the inside," David explained.


End file.
